Buster and his Friends joined the Organization 18 Animals
In Acme Acres A blue bunny with his Friends, A pink bunny, A green Duck, a Red Roadrunner, A coyote and a Purple Tasmania are wearing a Black Coat and they are sitting at the Tower of Acme University ?????: You're early. It was Ken The Bunny ?????: Not exactly. You're just late. And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream ?????? 2: It's been Two years. Ken: What's about that? ??????: It's been that many days since Me, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper, first joined the Organization. Bab: Really, Buster? Buster: Yeah. Boy. Time flies. Ken: So, you got the number memorise. Buster: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our adventures before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a ghost. Plucky: Very funny, Buster. Ken: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like a ghost. Buster: Oh, Thank you! All: (Laugh) Ken: Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest. Buster: Like we ask! Know-it-all. All: (Laugh) Buster: Hmm, I wonder where they are? Babs: Don't know, it's been so long. Plucky: So where are they? Buster: (Narrating) The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we meet each other again on the seventh day after me and friends got the job here. 2 years ago At the Round Room A cyborg Monkey and all the Animals are wear Black Coat and they all already sit their own chair ?????: Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrades has been chosen to wear the coat. Six animal has appeared and they cover their face from their Hoods ??????: Number, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 and 24. Let us all welcome one of the warrior's chosen. Flashback Buster and friends even Ken has appeared at the Round Room from their First day to work with them End of Flashback They look not happy because they know who they are Babs: (Narrating) For the seven days since our arrival- the name Babs is my name with my friends, Calamity, Little Beeper, Dizzy, Plucky and Buster. Even though, me and Buster has no relation. And the 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 and 18 were all that we have. Who the people around us were what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I have no clue... Next day At the Grey Room ??????: Teach them well, Ken. Ken: Don't worry, Phil the Duck. I'll be sure they makes the grade. Kids, let's go! They are Look at the 6 Animal who's wearing a black coat Ken: Guys? What's wrong? Oh, you're looking at those, guys? What are they're names again? Phil: Number 19, Roderick, Number 20, Rhubella, Number 21, Danforth, Number 22, Bledsou, Number 23, Reggie and Number 24, Pierce. Ken: Of course. And they are the Perfecto team. Buster: (Sigh) Not them again. Ken: You know them? Plucky: Yes. Long time ago. They cheated Sport at Acme Acres. Ken: I see. And do you know my name? Babs: Ken. We already know you're name. Ken: And what is our Boss's name? Dizzy: Enma. Ken: Good job. And you better not forget his name. Now, let's go. They went to the Portal and they ended up in their Home, Acme Acres Buster and his Friends completed their missions. Ken took them to a special place instead of returning straight to the castle. They were at the Tower of Acme University and Ken give them a Sea Salt Ice cream Ken: The Icing on a Cake. You remember what this ice cream is called? Buster: We didn't have that kind of flavour. Ken: I see. But this one is sea salt ice cream. I already told you before. Get it memorise. They eat their own ice cream Plucky: Very salty. Calamity: But sweet. Ken: (chuckled) Guys, you said the same exact thing the other day. Buster: We did? I don't remember... Ken: So what has it been, a week since you have a job to join the Organization? Buster: I think so... Ken: You think so? Come on, you must remember that much. Well, here you are, finally out in the field working for the Organization, right? Plucky: For the Organization? Ken: You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you and your friends. Buster: Where it all really begins? Plucky: (Narrating) As a member of the Organization Animals, We've have receiving missions everyday... But I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do with my friends. Next day Buster learned of the Heartless during his mission. John, who accompanied Buster on his mission, explained how hearts appear when a heartless is defeated. He also explained that the Organization seeks to collect released hearts to completed Kingdom Hearts, and that Buster and his Friends, as the Animal Warrior, is the only one capable to completing this mission. Dizzy: (Narrating) The Organization Animals defeats the Heartless in order to collect Hearts... and completed Kingdom Hearts. But I don't know what that is, or what it does. I don't want to know what a heart looks like. Next day Organization Animal members seek to become whole by assimilating with Kingdom Hearts. Milo explained how Nobodies lack hearts and therefore incomplete and desire ones of their own. Calamity: (Narrating) Nobodies don't exist except us.... They in the Organization were born without hearts. So if they don't have hearts does that mean they don't exist? Next day Shawn, who accompanied Babs on her missions, seemed displeased with her for being an Animal Warrior. She instructed Babs on how to fight with using her Power. By training without the Power. babs once again Realized it's efficacy, but the question of why she can use it deepens. Little Beeper: (Narrating) The Warriors releases hearts... So why do me and my friends are only one's who can fight such a thing? We're leaving all these things, but there's so much more that we don't get. Next day While carrying out a reconnaissance mission together, Marty informed Calamity that there are other worlds, and one must be aware of each world's own unique rules and features. Buster: (narrating) Back and forth, to and from the same places everyday. Sometimes we go to other places om real missions. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness, or so they say. Next day They saw Furrball, Shirley, Fife, Hamton, Sneezer, Sweetie, Gogo, Fowlmouth, Concord, Bookworm, Barky and Mary running Ken: Who are they? Buster: Our Friends, they were with us at Acme University. Before we join the Organization. Calamity: So does everybody act that way? Ken: What are you talking about? Calamity: Well, like running around chasing each other making all that noise... Ken: Well, of course... if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do. Buster: Hearts. Ken: Come on, let's go get some Ice Cream. Babs: Again? Why? Ken: "Why"? Uh, you see... because... because we are friends and teams. Dizzy: Friends and teams? Ken: Friends eat Ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like your friends that we saw. Come on, let's go. At the Tower of Acme University Ken: Hey, you guys. After your next missions, let's meet up for ice cream again. No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right? Buster: Okay, I think we will. We're teams and friends, Hm... Next day Buster and his Friends executed their Missions without thought. Weeks later At the Acme University Ken: I'm gonna miss this Ice Cream today. Plucky: What makes you say that? Ken: Gonna be away for awhile... starting tomorrow. Buster: Really... Ken: I can see you again, seen we're friends. I'm going to be in Castle Oblivion. Babs: Castle Oblivion? Ken: The Organization Animal's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorised? Buster: I wish these guys should told us. Ken: Well, I better go and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun and more fun... He left and he left Buster and his Friends got a winner on their ice creams Next day Ken is walking off and he saw Phil Phil: Ken. I have a message from Lord Enma. Amoug the Members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitor's. Find them and get rid of them. Ken: I got it, that really came from Lord Enma himself. He walked off At the Grey Room Plucky: Ken! We need to talk for something. Then he's not here Phil: If you're looking for Ken, he's not here. Buster: Guess, he went to Castle Oblivion. Plucky: Then what should we with these? Buster: Don't know. Buster and his Friends received orders to carry out a mission with the Perfecto Prep. The Perfecto Prep, hooded and hiding any facial expression, spoke not a work throughout the mission. Next day Next day ?????: This place is so much quite without that loudmouth. Buster: Loudmouth? What are you talking about Mike the Dog. Mike: Those co-workers sent to Castle Oblivion. Buster: Oh. ?????: Well, I suppose it's too bad you and those guys didn't get to spend a little more time with them. Dizzy: Guys? ????: The Perfecto team, of course. Babs: Team? Phil: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper get to work. After their Missions Buster: We've got someplace to be again today, so you're not coming with us. Roderick: B... Buster... Buster: Yeah... Roderick: I have to say... that I'm sorry for everything I did. Buster: Okay. Flashback He and his Friends are trying to find a job and they found one, so they went to the Old Mansion and they got the Job from Lord Enma End of Flashback Buster is eating Ice Cream alone Buster: I wonder why I wanted this job? Next day After their Missions in Acme Acres Roderick: Guys. They take off their Hoods Reggie: We have to say, that we are so sorry before we join the Organization. Babs: You mean the One's that you Lie, Cheat, and even being Selfless to us? Drake: Yeah. Plucky: We forgive for what you did. Rhubella: Thank you. Buster: Now, let's go. They are fighting the Darkside and then Buster and his Friends can't defeat them, then the Perfecto Tram will take their Place, so they finish it off with their Powers like Buster and his Friends Buster: Man, we never... Guys, I didn't know that you have to same power like ours. Pierre: You're right... neither does us. Plucky: Well, you guys earned the Icing on the Cake. Rhubella: What does that mean? Babs: We'll show you. They take them to the Tower of Acme University Roderick: This is a cool spot... how'd you find it? Buster: You know, this our school. And Ken shows us. Babs: Here you go. She gave them 6 Six Ice Cream Buster: Sea-salt Ice Cream. Try it. They try it Bledsou: Salty. Rhubella: But sweet. Plucky: It's great, right? Ken and us, we meet here for ice cream after work. This flavour is Ken's favorite. Drake: Looks like it's yours now. Plucky: Of course. Calamity: Ken brought us here to eat ice cream on our first day with the Organization. Little Beeper: And then after our first Mission, he got ice cream again. Said it was Icing on a cake. Pierce: Like you just did for us? Buster: Of course. Rhubella: You guys must be really close. Buster: Well, he was our friends. Roderick: Friends... Do you think that we're you're friends now? Buster: Yeah. You forgive us for what you did, years ago. When Ken gets back, we'll all have ice cream together. Rhubella: Alright. Next day They explained about what happen in Castle Oblivion Buster: That's not true. Are you sure about what happen, in Castle Oblivion? Phil: That's none of you're words. Plucky: And Ken? Phil: Gone. He may have disappeared for good. All: (Gasp) They look down After their Missions in the Xioalin World Buster: Say, what happens when Heartless are destroyed? ?????: The Hearts remained. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts. Plucky: Then, can you tell us what remain if a Nobody is destroyed? ?????: What's there to leave behind? We're even suppose to be in the first place. Calamity: But, what about the Members at Castle Oblivion. Where did they go? ?????: There's nothing left for them. Little Beeper: Then that means, We'll never see them again? ????: Yep. They look sad about Ken ????: Are you coming? Dizzy: Okay. Then their head hurts All: Ow! My head! Then they saw Ken, The Perfecto team and a Bunny Next day Flashback At the Unknown World Buster and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on Enma: I've been to see them. And look alot like them. Buster: Who are you? Enma: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was. Plucky: He meant you're name. Enma: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Teacher's names? Babs: Our Teacher Name is... Enma: You have been with us for six days now. Enma get off and take off his Hood Enma: The time has come.. He walk passed to them and said something Flashback Ended He and his are Sleeping Enma: Well, they ever walk up? Phil: I am told Buster and his Friends will return- provided the Heroes is stripped of all his memories. Enma: Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion. Phil: The Perfecto Team has gained power over their Powers even the Warrior's power, just as we intended. They can fill Buster and his Friends Feet for the time beings. Phil left the room Months later The Perfecto Team went to Buster and his Friends room Roderick: We went to a new world, Buster. I couldn't believe how cool is was. Rhubella: I hope that you can join us next time. They put something on their beds Drake: Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Guys. They left their Rooms and they put many Seashell Dream They saw a Yellow Bunny going to sleep in a Chamber Pod